


Thank You Lord

by Ruar



Series: Doing the Lord's work, or you know just doing the lord) [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, snick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruar/pseuds/Ruar
Summary: He had hoped to bring Neil out to showcase the pretty thing, to admire from under the lights as it curved around his neck. But now….but now Ichirou can’t think of anything he’d rather do than tear the necklace off with his teeth and fuck Neil into his Egyptian silk sheets.





	Thank You Lord

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who asked about sugar daddy ichi

Ichirou should expect that things don’t always go to plan when it comes to Neil fucking Josten. He always has a tendency to mess things up whenever he opens his mouth. And ever since Ichirou decided to take the boy under his wing, the incidence of that happening is 100%. Without fail.

So when Ichirou arrives at the estate to see Neil waiting for him, sprawled out naked on the bed, he can’t say he’s surprised in the least. Ichirou is, however, quite pleased to see him wearing the latest gift he got for him. The thin gold chain necklace wraps neatly around his neck, ‘Nathaniel’ neatly inscribed in cursive letters on the bar, not unlike a collar. He had seen the necklace while browsing during one of his business trips, thinking how nicely the shiny gold would look on Neil’s skin. Seeing it on the actual person now is infinitely better than his imagination. He had hoped to bring Neil out to showcase the pretty thing, to admire from under the lights as it curved around his neck. But now….but now Ichirou can’t think of anything he’d rather do than tear the necklace off with his teeth and fuck Neil into his Egyptian silk sheets.

Neil turns when he hears Ichirou enter the room and smiles with that glint in his eyes. He knows what Ichirou’s thinking. And he knows that Ichirou knows that he knows. He rolls over lazily onto his back, spreading his legs so Ichirou can see. 

“How was your day Ichi?” he asks. As easy as that. As if Neil wasn’t laid out prettily on his bed.

As if Neil didn’t have a jeweled plug settled neatly in his ass, blue lapis with flecks of gold that caught in the light as he moved. 

Now that, that is a surprise.

Ichirou bites back a groan. “It was fine.” 

At that Neil lets out a soft laugh, “You’re starting to sound like me.” His next words tumble smoothly off Neil’s tongue, stretching Ichirou’s name like a soft purr.

 _“Ne, Ichirou.”_ Ichirou snaps his eyes back up to Neil’s pretty blue ones at the language shift to Japanese. _“Would you like dinner first? Or a bath? Or…”_ Neil places his finger on his lips, eyes up to the ceiling as if thinking and then brings his eyes back stare directly at Ichirou. He makes a show of popping the finger in his mouth. _“Or perhaps...me?”_

That finally gets Ichirou to move from where he had been frozen at the bedroom door. He crosses over to the bed with purposeful steps, not fast not slow but with the ease and grace of the Lord. He pauses at the side of the bed, hovering over Neil, and Neil is quick to close the distance between them by pulling him down into a kiss by the tie.

The kiss is fire and biting and leaves them both breathless. 

When Ichirou pulls back, the necklace catches in the light and he can’t help but admire it from up close. He runs his gloved hand along Neil’s neck and presses kisses along the chain. Neil preens at the attention, tilting his head to expose more of his neck.

“My, look at what a pretty collar my pet has.”

Neil flushes at that and quietly mutters “It’s not a collar.”

Ichirou grabs the chain between his teeth and pulls, hard. The chain digs a little into Neil’s neck and he stills, hitching a breath. The moment is quiet and tense. Neil’s throat bobs up and down as he swallows but he doesn't say anything, waiting. Ichirou lets go with his teeth in exchange for keeping the chain taut with his hand, leaning back to look Neil in the eyes. 

“Will you be good?” Ichirou asks. 

Neil nods. “I’ll be good,” he whispers back. Ichirou finally lets the chain go.

And then Neil rolls his hips upward and smiles his father’s smile. “I’ll be so, so good for you Ichi.”

Ichirou doesn’t know why he even bothers. 

Disregarding any other plan of negotiation, he wraps his hand around Neil and starts jacking him off roughly. His other hand snakes down to the plug, pulling it out so he can shove his own fingers in. Two slide in to Neil’s already lubed entrance easily and Ichirou kisses away Neil’s moans as he fucks him on them. Neil bucks his hips and Ichirou adds a third. 

Neil’s hands find their way to Ichirou’s belt and Ichirou lets them. One hand fumbles with the buckle while the other palms him through his pants. 

He finally frees Ichirou’s dick, the snake standing tall. Neil spreads his legs a bit wider in anticipation when Ichirou pulls his hands off of him, but Ichirou simply wipes them off on the sheets. Neil’s heart drops when Ichirou moves to stand. Is the Lord not pleased? Neil is about to scramble away from the bed before Ichirou holds up a hand to stop him. Neil settles back down slowly, keeping his eyes on Ichirou, and watches as Ichirou strips the rest of his clothes away. His heart leaps as Ichirou reveals his extravagant tattoos, dragons and flowers twisting across his chest and up his arms. Neil shivers. Ichirou is trusting him with this?

Neil suddenly _wants_ so much and he lets Ichirou know. Ichirou grabs lube from the bedside drawer before he returns his weight on him, and their hands dance across each other’s skin, mapping out a scar for each tattoo, stroking and licking until Neil whines impatiently. 

Finally Ichirou guides his dick to Neil’s entrance (never let it be said that the Lord did not tease, even in all his efficient glory) and pushes in. 

And Neil is good. Warm and tight and so, so good.

At least for the brief moment until he opens his mouth again, and it takes Ichirou everything he learned as a Moriyama to not to come right there.

Neil splays his hand low on his belly as Ichirou slides into him. “I can feel you Ichi. Right here. I’m so full of you.” 

Ichirou makes good of his impulses then, gripping his hips hard and fucking Neil into the silky sheets.

*

By the time Ichirou finishes inside Neil, he’s, to put it lightly, a shaking mess. Ichirou pulls out slowly, his come spilling out in thick globs, and Neil flushes at being unable to keep it inside him. Ichirou runs his thumb through a glob, smearing it a bit before sliding in to push it back into Neil’s pretty pink hole. Neil whines at the intrusion, his hole feeling raw and abused. Ichirou thrusts in and out a few times, circling his thumb around the puffy rim before pushing in again, making a sticky mess of his ass. As he pulls back, the hole clenches as if to keep his thumb from leaving and then continues to leak. Ichirou shudders at the sight before him, Neil’s legs lewdly spread, hole freshly fucked and spilling his cum onto the sheets, dick flushed and leaking precum all over his stomach. The gold necklace shines beautifully, framing his now hickey covered neck.

“So pretty,” Ichirou mutters. 

“I’m so hard Ichi,” Neil whispers. 

Ichirou arches an eyebrow. “So you are.” 

Neil doesn’t make any move to take care of himself, continuing to stare with those wet blue eyes. Pleading.

Ichirou finally relents and grabs Neil’s dick to pull him off. A few flicks of his wrist and Neil comes, biting back a cry behind his fist as Ichirou strokes him through his orgasm.

*

Neil fades in and out as Ichirou cleans him up and tucks him in. He presses a light kiss to his forehead and rubs a little lotion around his neck before he leaves to clean himself off, but Neil catches at his wrist lightly. Even half awake, he can’t help but get the last word in. 

Neil smiles dazedly up at him before knocking out. 

“Thank you Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
